Une âme sans voix reste toujours pure
by hinae san
Summary: Syaoran Li est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui trouve sa vie trop monotone, jusqu'au jour où il sauve la vie de Sakura, une jeune fille muette... dsl je ne ss pas douée pr les résumés. première fic


Bonjour tt le monde ! Voilà ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre I :

_#Normal POV :_

Dans une petite rue de Tomoéda, une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de miel marchait, tête baissée, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. De taille moyenne, elle était jolie comme un cœur, mais en cet instant, elle paraissait si seule, si fragile, que les gens qui la croisaient la regardaient avec douceur et compassion.

Elle arriva à un carrefour et commença à traverser la route sans remarquer la voiture qui arrivait droit sur elle. Le conducteur klaxonna, espérant que la jeune fille s'écarte, car il était trop tard pour freiner désormais. Celle-ci s'arrêta alors, puis tourna et leva la tête vers lui. Il fut étonné de voir de si beaux yeux verts dégager autant de tristesse et de lassitude, pas de la peur, non, d'ailleurs elle ne bougeait même pas…

_# Syaoran _POV :

Je marchai dans la rue, perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque j'entendis le bruit strident d'un klaxon. Tournant brusquement la tête, j'aperçus une magnifique jeune fille, l'une des plus belles qui m'avait été donnée à voir de toute ma vie, sans doute, immobile au milieu de la route, la voiture qui avait klaxonné fonçant droit sur elle. Alors, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je m'élançai, nous projetant elle et moi sur le bord de la route, au pied d'un cerisier en fleur.

Je me relevai péniblement, puis m'agenouillai près d'elle :

Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Comme sortant d'un profond sommeil, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Je fus alors littéralement subjugué tant par la beauté que par la pureté de ces deux magnifiques émeraudes qui me dévisageaient, surpris. Puis, paraissant se souvenir, elle eut une réaction inattendue : me toisant presque avec méchanceté, elle refusa de saisir la main salvatrice que je lui tendais, se releva tant bien que mal toute seule ; et, son regard toujours braqué sur moi, elle effectua une série de gestes avec ses bras.

Alors que je lui bredouillai, déconcerté, un faible « Désolé, mais je ne comprend pas », le conducteur de l'automobile, tout essoufflé, se précipita sur nous.

Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Apparemment bien, lui répondis-je tandis que la rescapée continuait ses drôle de mouvements.

Oh je vois, dit alors le chauffeur, en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches.

Pardon ?

Cette jeune demoiselle est muette, déclara-t-il en sortant un petit calepin et un stylo. Tenez.

La demoiselle en question esquissa à peine un sourire et se mit à écrire avec frénésie.

_# Normal POV :_

Lorsque la belle inconnue eut fini d'écrire, elle lui tendit le calepin visiblement furieuse et au bord des larmes. Le jeune homme, répondant au nom de Syaoran Li, le saisit et en commença la lecture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur ; il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille. En effet, sur la petite feuille était écrit ceci :

_« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je ne vous avez rien demandé ! Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux si cette voiture m'avait tuée ! »_

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurs. Touché mais dépassé par les événements, il s'assit près d'elle. Le chauffeur parti, il lui demanda :

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'adolescente, étonnée que cet inconnu la tutoie, se leva, les yeux encore embués de larmes et, comme Syaoran se rappelait qu'elle était muette et cherchait un moyen pour qu'elle puisse écrire, elle attrapa une fleur de cerisier qu'elle lui tendit, sa bouche s'étirant en un mince sourire. Celui-ci, comprenant, lui dit avec un sourire :

Une fleur de cerisier… Sakura ? C'est ton prénom ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, conservant son léger sourire.

C'est très beau.

Il sortit alors son portable et déclara :

Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai que ça pour écrire ! Tiens.

_« Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement… »_, écrivit-elle.

Pas grave ! Assura le jeune Li. Quel est ton nom ?

_« Kinomoto. Et vous ? »_

Syaoran Li.

_« Bon, je vais rentrer. Merci et encore désolée pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure… »_

T'en fais pas ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Sakura s'arrêta, et prit, avant de donner sa réponse, quelques secondes pour le dévisager. D'apparence franc et honnête, il était très beau. Sa chevelure brune en bataille encadrait un visage aux traits durs, mais néanmoins agréable à la vue, où brillaient deux yeux d'ambre parsemés d'éclats d'or. Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé qu'elle, la vingtaine tout au plus. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie, bien que rien ne l'y obligeât. Oui… il ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Alors, en guise de réponse, elle lui sourit faiblement.

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Une petite review... ?

Bisous,

hinae san


End file.
